


In which Nepeta lives

by ShinFay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Angst, Autistic Nepeta Leijon, BAMF Nepeta Leijon, Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, God Tier (Homestuck), Hijinks & Shenanigans, Meowrails, Oh god the feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Romance, Sober Gamzee Makara, Tags May Change, exploreing god tier powers, healthy moirails, moirail, nepeta lives, nepeta pines for everyone, pineing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinFay/pseuds/ShinFay
Summary: Nepeta lives.Shenagins ensue.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas, Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. How

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings shall be posted at the beginning of chapters. Features may also be includeing. What is featured is just brief clarifications,headcannons, and thoughts that make me happy.
> 
> TW: Gore, Death, God tiering, Violent Thoughts  
> Featured: Cybernetic tail, meowrail motorcycle

His palm husk rings, which is fine, as usual, though who could ever be messaging him at this hour? The rings escalate, growing louder and louder, more of a panicked alarm, until he snatches his palm husk and swipes it open, giving his screen another crack. Equius scans the message, his phone crumbling beneath his grip. Coordinates memorized, he throws his palm husk across the room and books it. Throwing his leg over the green and blue motorized two wheeled device, he rockets off into space.

  


Equius remembers. Nepeta shaking with excitement at the plans, nearly pulling herself off the four wheeled device just to hug him. Elbowing him in the grubscars, letting him cull his worries for her. Understanding that he wanted to know her vitals, after all, it’s best to know what’s wrong. Every bit as involved in the process as he was, in no time at all, Nepeta twirled, on her feet again. An indigo blue tail waving around her, she leaps onto Equius, arms around his shoulders. His hands hovering awkwardly around her.

  


He lands, jumping off and landing on his knees next to her in one swift moment. She’s in a pile of sickening green, her arm scorched, her breathing ragged, her leg twisted underneath her. Equius gingerly digs his hand underneath Nepeta, and lifts her up. She’s limp, sprinkled in little cubes, and his blood pusher is screaming. Using every ounce of self control to prevent himself from squeezing his hands into fists, he bolts across the land of little cubes and tea. His mind occupied with ripping whoever did this to shreds, grinding their calcium sticks to dust. He imagines Nepeta with him, both of them covered in colorless blood. She smiles.

  


Leaping atop the mountain that bore the fuschia stone bed. (Fitting. Just for her. ) Equius lays Nepeta down, nausea rolling in his stomach as green trickles down the side pooling around his shoe. So much blood, and there's just so much in him-he wipes underneath his glasses, coming back with wet tears-he doesn't know what to do. He scans over Nepeta, hoping that this will work, hoping that he didn’t do anything wrong. Equius chokes, scanning her over, looking for a hint of what happened, he looks at her nails. Sharp, but cracked, dried olive around the beds. As if she scratched so hard her nails nearly got torn off in the process. His breath catches in his throat. Dark violet caked underneath, and suddenly the colorless blood in his mind turns into the sea. Suddenly the vague silhouette turns into Eridan with his stupid gun. Nearly shutting down the heretical thought, Equius numbly watches as Nepeta begins to rise.

  


Rage boils in his blood, his mind betraying him with a rapid fire of Eridan dying. It’s wrong of him to think that, Eridan is two castes higher than him! He’s a sea dweller, only lesser than heiresses to the throne! Royalty! Eridan is damned royalty! Yet as he awkwardly shuffles on his feet, blue tears mixing with her blood, acceptance hits him like a flash flood. He clenches his fists, anger an almost comforting absence inside him. He lays on the stone bed, ignoring the sticky green seeping into his clothes. He closes his eyes. He refuses to let Nepeta wake up alone.

  


Within seconds he’s wearing dersite purple, in a moment he’s outside his dream tower, a minute passes and Nepeta is in his arms. She does not crumble against his embrace. Curled up into his arms, her voice is a choked sob as she explains into his shirt “I’m so so sorry you had to go through that. I shouldn’t have lost my temper, I’m so sorry I died on you, I'm so sorry-”she trails off as Equius cups her cheek.

  


Gently shooshing her, she buries herself deeper into his chest. He gently guides her into his tower, and rests on their pile. Nepeta looks up at Equius, still close enough for him to feel her breath. He pulls off his glasses and looks her in the eye. A dark fuschia mask wraps around her head, though no tears darken it. Her schelara are almost bordering on lime from how bloodshot they’ve become. Nepeta chuckles sadly as she tenderly rubs beneath Equius' eyes “You need more sleep.”

  


Equius smiles, retorting, “You need more weapons.”

  


Nepeta sticks her tounge out playfully “Says the man who has a measly one, two if you count these.” She says as she paps Equius’ knuckles.

  


He runs his hand through her hair at that, pulling her closer. She's warm against his touch, she, Nepeta, she. So stupid, so reckless, so kind and silly. She'll probably forgive Eridan.“Tell me what happened.”

  


Equius knew. But, he still wished to hear it from the hoofbeast’s mouth.

  


Nepeta stammers around her words for a bit, her hands flapping anxiously, she chews on her shirt (Equius reminds himself to give her a chewie necklace after this is over) and hesitantly begins. “You know how I’ve been hanging around Eridan?”

  


Equius nods solmnly, and she continues “Well, he was ranting again. About quadrants and he’s been on about this for practically purrigrees. So I kinda snapped. Told him to accept it, that he didn’t need to be, uh, defined by his quadrants. I…”she pauses, biting at her shirt collar“,puurrrobably said some really mean things.”

  


“That’s okay.” Equius comforts, lightly running his fingers down her arm.

  


She yawns, wide enough for him to see the ridges on the roof of her mouth. Chuckling awkwardly, she continues “So, both of us pissed. We fought. Didn’t, uh, end really well. At least for me.”

  


The absence of anger swells, but he possesses a skill such as time manegement. Setting that aside for later, he buries himself in Nepeta’s hair. The scent of musty wood and petrichor reassured him that she was still there, no blood, no salt. Just her, in her warmth. It also told him that she needed a bath. Slightly muffled from her hair, he says “Nepeta, you are staying at my hive for a while.”

  


“I…”As she pauses, Equius is terrified though he doesn’t know why, “I understand. I’d like that too, to be honest. Do you still have my travel recuperacoon?”

  


Equius finally lets himself breathe, “Always.”


	2. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, pale rampage, drug use mentioned  
> Featured: zoom

Nepeta pulls herself out of sopor and stretches, hearing a round of satisfying cracks and pops. She rubs her eyes open and frowns upon the discovery that Equius put her in his recuperacoon, again. Making the firm decision to jam (and or bitch) about it later, she idly flaps her hands and remembers that she’s not wearing her clothes. As comfy as these strange clothes are, she likes her old outfit. Maybe Nepeta can go change at her hive real quick, although that seems like a generally unappealing idea to her. A wind passes through Equius’ hive, and she looks down and it’s her old clothes again! Just her old tshirt, cargo pants, and even her gloves (notably without the claws but she’s fine with that. After all she has her nails to fuck people up with (note to self:seadweller skin is heckin tough.)) What bothers her is that her hat and coat are missing. 

Her husktop goes off, someone’s trolling her. Welcoming the distraction, Nepeta takes her husktop and drawing tablet to the foodblock. Preparing her first meal of the day, which may include zoom juice, which she knows Equius has a secret addiction for and hates her calling it zoom juice. But she merely calls it like she sees it. Or feels it, since to be frank zoom juice looks like liquefied shit. It make her zoom. It make Equius zoom. She idly wonders how Karkat would experience zoom as she checks trollian. 

gallowsCalibrator (GC) began trolling arsenicCatnip (AC)

GC: N3P3T4 R3SPOND 4S4P  
GC: N3P3T4  
GC: C4N YOU PL34S3 3XPL41N WH4T TH3 FUCK H4PP3N3D  
AC: :33 < i dont know what youre talking about??????  
AC: :33 < is something wrong is everyone okay  
GC: 3V3RYBODY 1S F1N3 3XC3PT FOR YOU PROB4BLY  
GC: YOUR GODT13R1NG H4S B33N BRO4DC4ST3D 4LL 4CROSS P4R4DOX SP4C3 4ND TH4T 1S V3RY CONC3RN1NG  
GC: 1T R41S3S 4 CLUST3RFUCK OF 3MOT1ON4L 4ND QU3ST1ONS TH4T MOST L1K3LY M34N SOM3ON3 OR SOM3TH1NG 1S W4TCH1NG US  
GC: BUT 4S YOUR FR13ND 1 W1LL 4SK TH3 MOST 1MPORT4NT QU3ST1ONS F1RST  
GC: 4R3 YOU OK4Y?  
GC: HOW D1D YOU D13?  
AC: :33 < im fine right meow equius helped me god tier, i think  
GC: YOU WH3R3 1N TH3 PROC3SS OF DY1NG SO YOU G3T SOM3 L33W4Y  
AC: :33 < anyways im at equius’ hive right meow beclaws i dont want to be on my planet at all right now  
AC: :33 < and if i say me and eridan had a hissy fit would that be enough  
GC: 3XCUS3 M3 WH1L3 1 H4V3 4 MOM3NT OF SHOCK 4T HOW 3R1D4N WOULD 4CTU4LLY STOOP TH4T LOW  
GC: D1D YOU T3LL 3QU1US?  
AC: :33< yeah, i am kind of guessing hes on a rampage right nyow  
GC: R1GHTFULLY SO  
AC: :33< i dont know if i should try to stop him, after all eridan isnt that bad  
AC: :33< but im just too tired to try  
GC: N3P3T4  
GC: YOU JUST D13D  
GC: YOUD B3 LY1NG TO YOURS3LF 1F YOU W3R3NT T1R3D  
GC: T4K3 C4R3 OF YOURS3LF 4ND L3T M3 4ND 3QU1US PL4Y JUDG3 4ND 3XC3CUT1ON3R  
AC: :33< i dont n33d to be defended though, im a tough lil kitty >:33  
GC: Y3S YOU 4R3  
GC: W41T W41T W41T  
GC: 1 SM3LL ZOOM  
AC: :33< *ac nods as she points out her smallest digit furry dignified like* zoom  
GC: ZOOM  
GC: *GC F4C3PL4NTS 1NTO 4 P1L3 OF ZOOM B34NS 4ND 1NH4L3S TH3M 4LL*  
AC: :33< *ac drinks to that*  
GC: (GOG W3 N33D TO G3T H1GH TOG3TH3R 4G41N) *SNORTS OUT 4 ZOOM DUST CLOUD*

Equius crouches in the shadows, watching as Eridan works on his gun, taking it apart in all the wrong ways. Equius swells with pride at the sight of Eridan’s torn gills.

centaursTesticle (CT) began trolling carcinoGeneticist (CG)

CT: D--> It is best if you go fetch Eridan from his hive at some point in the future  
CG: EQUIUS WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CONTACTING ME OF ALL PEOPLE  
CG: SHOULDNT YOU AND NEPETA BE IN A SHOOSHPAPPING SLURRY IN A PILE OF MEOWBEAST SHIT AND ROBOT PARTS  
CT: D--> The activities that me and my moirail engage in are none of your concern  
CT: D--> What you should be concerning yourself with is that Eridan is currently laying mangled in a p001 of his own b100d and excrement  
CT: D--> Feel free to shoosh him quietly unto his ultimate death as what is a p001 but a pile plane  
CG: EQUIUS WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO  
CT: D--> Nepeta’s godtiering had been broadcasted across the moons  
CT: D--> The easiest deduction to make is that Nepeta had died in order to reach her current status  
CT: D--> In her case, killed  
CT: D--> As her moirail, the only appropriate thing for me to do would be to exact revenge  
CT: D--> Would you not do the same  
centaursTesticle (CT) ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist (CG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how to add in the html for text colors so shhhhhhhhhhh


	3. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Equius' knowing his moirail well

Equius’ hair runs through her fingers like silk, fresh out of the ablution block. Nepeta knows why he got himself all cleaned up, after all both parties in this moirallegiance tend not to clean themselves unless forced. Though she is acutely aware that he does not want to talk about it, he just wants this. So she just puts it on the later shelf to have a feelings jam about. Goodness, this entire event is going to lead to a ridiculously long feelings jam. Back to Equius’ hair, it’s soft, it’s silky, Nepeta’s tempted to braid it, or do anything with it really. She loves his hair when it’s like this, it means at the very least he’s taking care of himself. He opens the cooling trap, pulling out a jug of milk as he asks “So you have figured how to switch to your casual clothes?” 

“Mhm.” She hummed absently, carefully organising strands of his hair.

“Where is your hat and coat then?” He takes a swig of the jug, not tilting his head much to avoid jolting Nepeta off his shoulders.

Nepeta grimances, promptly flopping over Equius’ head as she whines “I don’t knooow.”

Steadying himself after Nepeta’s sudden flop of dramatics, he sets the jug down and walks into his storage block “I have an idea, then.”

She hums, privately enjoying the rhythm of Equius’ gait. Reaching out, grabbing a pole jutting out from the wall, she slides off of his shoulders. Pulling herself onto the catwalk adorning the room, she crouches, eyeing Equius as he rummages through various chests. Pulling out not only a long green coat, but a bright blue hat. Squealing, Nepeta vaults off the catwalk, straight into Equius. Hanging off his neck, she shakes excitedly before dropping onto her feet.

Equius wraps the coat around Nepeta, sliding it on. Pulling the hat onto her head, rough enough to make her head bob, she smiles and adjusts her hat and hair accordingly. He snickers “Always knew you were a bit wild.”

“I had no idea you were this prepared!” beams Nepeta as she twirls around and admires herself in the pristine coat “I can't wait to get holes and patches and nicks into this thing. It’s going to look so cool. Oh! What if put some of your blue on this thing? That’d be really neat! And a purrbeast head could go right here and oh, Equius, think of all the pockets!”

Equius snorts, gawking openly. “You’re going to make that entire thing into a pocket.”

Nepeta wrinkles her nose, her hands flapping as she announces “You betcha.”


End file.
